Currently, power switches of light emitting pens include switch button, rotation switch, and touch press. The switch button pen is that a pressable switch is installed at a top end or near an upper end of the pen tube, and the pressable switch can be pressed by fingers. After pressing the switch button, the light emitting pen lights up. In the rotation switch light emitting pen, if the upper pen tube is rotated, then the pen lights up. In the touch press light emitting pen, when the tip of the refill touches a surface of a paper, the refill rises to trigger a light emitting body to light up.
In above mentioned prior art, the refill and the light emitting body are independent. That is to say, the lighting up of the light emitting body has no relation to the movement of the tip with respect to the refill. The light up of the light emitting body is controlled directly by a power switch. The movement of the pen tip of the refill with respect to the refill is by pressing a hat portion at the top of the pen or rotating the pen tube. Thereby, the operations of the pen tip and the light emitting body are independent so that the operation is inconvenient. Thereby, there is an eager demand for a novel design which can improve the defect of the prior art.